The Amazing Spider-Man
The Amazing Spider-Man is the first installment in the Amazing Spider-Man film franchise. The film's sequel, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, was released on May 2, 2014, with Marc Webb and most of the first film's main cast returning to their previous roles. This was followed by The Amazing Spider-Man 3 in 2018. Synopsis The film retells the origin story for Spider-Man, taking a more grounded and realistic approach than the previous versions. Brilliant science student Peter Parker gets bitten by a modified spider in one of the Oscorp labs. He starts to develop spider-like abilities including enhanced strength, and the ability to cling to walls. He takes up the superhero persona Spider-Man when a strange, mutant Lizard threatens the city of New York. Peter tries to discover the secrets behind his father's mysterious work before his death, tracing it back to Dr. Curt Connors, a scientist that works at Oscorp. Plot While playing hide and seek with his father Richard, young Peter Parker stumbles upon his father's study, which was ransacked by unknown perpetrators. After Richard sees the study himself, he leaves home with his wife Mary and Peter, along with some of his documents. Richard and Mary leave Peter to the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and then leave to continue their research. Under the care of Ben and May, and without a word from either of his parents, Peter grows into a teenager, enrolled in Empire University. There he is a somewhat of an outcast, and is continuously bullied by jock Flash Thompson, who knocks Peter down for defending a fellow student that he was picking on. After the beating, Peter becomes acquainted with Gwen Stacy, who admires Peter's act of bravery. After class, Peter goes home for lunch, and helps his uncle Ben in fixing a broken pipe down the basement. While cleaning up, and being asked of how by Ben on how he got the bruise, Peter happens upon an old leather briefcase, belonging to his father. Bringing it up, much to Ben and May's surprise, Peter inspects the briefcase and found a small newspaper clipping of his father and a fellow scientist. Ben encourages Peter to inspect it further in his room, which he does. After a thorough inspection, he finds more of his father's notes and belongings, including a pair of glasses and a notebook that details a formula: the Decay Rate Algorithm. Ben comes to Peter's room and confronts him about his findings, trying to comfort Peter about his parents. He also reveals the name of his father's co-worker: Dr. Curt Connors. After Ben leaves, Peter immediately searches the internet for information about Richard and Dr. Connors' work, which leads him to the discovery of his parent's death due to a plane crash. Continuing his search on Dr. Connors' alone, Peter is able to locate him at Oscorp, and decides to head there. Peter sneaks into Oscorp as one of the interns and locates Dr. Connors. Peter manages to sneak inside the biocable lab by shoulder surfing the combination lock's sequence and one of the modified spiders bites him. He starts developing spider-like powers such as enhanced strength and ability to cling on walls. He humiliates Flash in a one-on-one basketball game by repeatedly teasing him to steal the ball and ends up breaking the basketball ring with his slam dunk. As a result Uncle Ben must change work shifts and Peter forgets to pick up his Aunt May. When he heads home, he gets into an argument with his uncle and storms out. Uncle Ben searches for Peter only to be shot by a thief; the thief escapes and Peter finds his uncle dead on the sidewalk. Enraged, Peter searches New York City for his uncle's killer. While being chased he falls through a roof and sees a luchador poster and gets inspired to create a mask to hide his identity. He also adds a spandex suit and he builds mechanical web-shooters out of old watches. Gwen invites Peter over for dinner and Gwen discovers Peter is Spider-Man and they kiss for the first time on the roof. After the success of regeneration of the mouse, Ratha demands that Connors start human trials or else he loses his job. Desperate, he tries the serum on himself and is able to regenerate his arm but starts to become a lizard hybrid. He tries to intercept Ratha at the bridge and tosses cars over the bridge. Peter saves each car with his biocable webbing and he saves a child and calls himself "Spider-Man". Peter suspects that Doctor Connors is the Lizard and he tells Captain Stacy about his suspicions. After an unsuccessful confrontation in the sewers, The Lizard discovers Spider-Man's true identity and attacks Peter in school. In response Captain Stacy launches a man hunt for Spider-Man and the Lizard. The police are able to corner Peter and Captain Stacy discovers Peter is Spider-Man. The Lizard plans in making all citizens of New York human lizards by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man eventually changes the cloud into an antidote cloud but not before the Lizard fatally claws Captain Stacy. The dying Captain makes Peter promise to stay away from Gwen for her own safety. He does so but later suggests that they resume their relationship. In the post-credits scene Doctor Connors, now in a mental facility, speaks with a mysterious person who asks if he told Peter the truth about his father. Connor replies "No", and demands Peter be left alone. Lightning flashes and the man in the shadows is gone. Rating The Amazing Spider-Man ''received a PG-13 rating for sequences of action and violence by the M.P.A.A. The film is rated 12A by the B.B.F.C. for moderate violence and injury detail. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Sally Field as Aunt May *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben *Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors/Lizard *Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Irrfan Khan as Dr. Rajit Ratha Video Game adaption ''Main Article: The Amazing Spider-Man A video game tie-in developed by Beenox was released on June 26, 2012 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Beenox had said that, "The fact that our game is based on the movie, and the movie is re-approaching the universe in a completely different way - a more grounded, more realistic approach - gives us an incredible setting to play with." Category:Films Category:Movies